This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Myo-Inositol (MI) is one of the most abundant metabolites present in the human brain. MI is a marker of glial cells proliferation and functions as an osmolyte in brain. The concentration of MI has been shown to change in various brain pathologies. Proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (1HMRS) studies have shown increased MI concentration in Alzheimer's disease (AD). Glial cells proliferation/activation is associated with the pathological changes in AD. 1HMRS has been widely used to monitor MI changes in AD, however, it suffers from poor resolution and also does not provide information about the region with the higher glial cells proliferation/activation. Recently, high-resolution mapping of MI in human brain has been performed by exploiting exchangeable [unreadable]OH protons present on MI using a technique commonly known as chemical exchange saturation transfer imaging (CEST). In the current study, for the first time we perform MI CEST on transgenic AD mice (APP/PS1) to evaluate the changes in MI concentration compared to wild type mice.